Sherlock Holmes 1
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Okay, i mixed it up a lot right now, so instead of it being John Watson that meets Sherlock, i thought to myself and i watch Elemarty once, what if it was a woman that became Sherlock's partner/friend. please meet Doctor Jane Rebecca Watson, An army doctor, a total badass and she is like Sherlock in a way, but only can so that skill if observing a body or injury.


_Chapter 1: A Study in Pink_

A woman laid in her bed, tossing and turning in her sleep, seeing her memories then gasp awake as she quickly sat up in her bed. Exhale as she wipe away the cold sweat from her forehead as she remembers the war, the shouting, the horrible deaths she saw from both sides. She then ran her hand over her long black curly hair.

She then got up from her bed, walks into her bathroom, turns on the lights and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She hasn't been able to sleep for weeks, bags under her eyes, her tan skin became pale and she bared the look of exhaustion, the woman grips the sink and exhales as she drops her head as she hears nothing but the ticking of the clock.

~8~8~8~

Later the next morning, she sat in front of her desk, then opens up a draw, pulling out her laptop, places it on the on top of the desk, then looks back at the loaded gun she kept in her draw under the laptop, it was a blank stare for a moment, then closes the draw. And then opens the laptop up and powers it up.

On the screen was a blank document of a blog: "The Personal Blog of Dr. Jane R. Watson."

~8~8~8~

"How your blog going?" the therapist asks her, snapping Jane out of thought, "Hm, fine, it's good. Very good." she informs her, Jane Watson wearing a black spigot strap tank-top, tight dark blue pants, brown thin high-heels fold over shoes with a thick jacket and a blue scarf wrap around her neck.

Her therapist looks at her, "You haven't written a word, have you?" she asks her, "Not a signal word." Jane answers her as she rubs her hands together, "Jane, you're a solider, it's going to take you a while to adjust to civilian life." the therapist informs her, Jane nods her head and looks out the window, "Sure it will." she mutters looking outside. "And it will help so much to write about everything that's happening to you." she states and Jane turns and looks back at her, "Nothing's happen to me and nothing will."

~8~8~8~

An inspector then walks to a crime scene then an investigator walks up to the officer, who was ready for the results. "As fall as we can see, no marks on the body, no identification." he informs him, "Same as the others?" the inspector asks him, the man nods.

"Exactly the same." he answers and the inspector pulls out his phone wand went to his contacts, "Um… you're not phoning… him, are you? Cause we can handle this. We can absolutely handle this." the investigator informs him. "You've got work to do." the inspector informs him as he phone started to ring. The man sighs and walks back into the room.

"This is Inspector Lestrade, call me as soon as you get this. I think we're going to need you." he said, leaving a message and hung up.

~8~8~8~

Later the day following, in the Marvelous city of London, Jane Watson was walking through the park as she was trying to adjust to civil life. She kept her hands in her pockets as she was minding her own business. But then passes someone that knew her.

"Jane? Jane Watson?" that man calls out, making her stop and turns to him, the man smiles as he recognizes her perfectly, Jane was just confused "Stanford. Mace Stanford." he tells her as she then remembered. "Oh yes, I remember…" she mutters to herself. "We were buds together." he informs her, "Yeah, of course." he said and shook his hand. "You have definitely change." she informs him, taking her hand back. He nods at her, "Yeah, I've gotten fat." he tells her as she places her hand back in her pocket. "I've heard that you join the army, became a military doctor." he informs her, she nods and brushes a strain of her hair out of her face, "Yeah. I retired, you see." she informs him.

"So what happened?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Honorary discharge." she answers him.

~8~8~8~

The two sat in the park they were catching up, drinking expresses, "So are you still at Barts then?" she asks him, "Teacher now." he answers her, she nods "Bright young things like we use to be. God, I hate them." he tells her and she smirks to herself.

"What about you? Getting into town, getting yourself sorted?" he asks her and she scratches her temple, "Oh, can't afford London if an army pension." she informs him, taking a sip of drink, "Ah, I bet you could get a penhouse, the Jane Watson I know wouldn't give up." he informs her, taking a sip of his drink. She looks at him and leans back in the bench, "Yeah, well, I'm not the Jane Watson you knew." she tells him then slowly flexes her left hand. "Couldn't hurry up?" he asks her, she looks at him and scoffs "Yeah right, like that is ever going to happen." she mutters.

"I don't know, get a flat chair or something." he tells her and she looks at him, "Really who in their right mind would want an ex-military doctor that was honorary discharge, as a flatemate?" she questions him. But Mace just chuckles, "What?" she asks him, "You're the second person to say that to me." he tells her and she looks at him in confusion. "Then who was the first?"

~8~8~8~

A body bag was open and the man looks inside, "How fresh?" he asks the doctor, "Just in, 67. natural causes. Used to work here, donated his body, I knew him, he was nice." she informs him, and the man turns and looks at her, "Fine. We'll started with a riding crop." he informs her and she looks at him, as if he was crazy.

The man then started to smack away at the body as the doctor was watching from behind the glass. Then steps back into the room as he was finished "So, bad day, was it?" she asks him, as she fittles with her fingers. "I need to know when the bruises form in the next 20 minutes, the man's alibi depends on it. Text me." he informs her. Taking the gloves off his hands and she nods at him, "Listen, I was wondering, maybe later when you're finished…" she starts and the man looks at her, "Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before." he informs her as he pauses in his notes, "I uh… I refresh it a bit." she informs her.

"Sorry, you were saying?" he asks her as he resume his notes, "I was wondering if you like to have coffee?" she asks him, as he was done taking notes. "Black. Two sugars please. I'll be upstairs." he informs her and walks off and the doctor, "Okay." she whimpers to herself and walks off as well.

~8~8~8~

The man sat in the lab as he was as he was experimenting, then Mace and Jane walks into the room, the man notices them, but ignore them instead as he works. "Huh, a bit different from my day." she mutters to herself. "Oh you have no idea." Mace informs her as the man took a seat. "Mike, can I barrow your phone, there's no signal on mine." the man asks him, then Mike steps forward, "And what's wrong with the landline?" he asks him.

"Oh, it's about a text." he informs him and Jane looks at Mike, "Sorry, it's in my coat." Mike informs him. Then Jane pulls hers out, "Here, you can use mine." she calls out and the man looks at her, "Oh, thank you." he tells her, getting up and walking to her, "She's an old friend of mine, Jane Watson." Mike informs him and as the man took the phone. "Afghanistan or Iran?" the man asks her, she was taken by surprise by the question, shoot a look at Mike, who was smirking, "I'm sorry?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?" he asks her again, she shot a look again at Mike and shifted in her spot. "Afghanistan. Sorry, but how did-" she goes to ask him, but was interrupted when the doctor from before steps in with a cup of coffee.

"Ah! Molly thank you." he tells her, giving Jane her phone back and took the coffee from Molly, "What happened to the lipstick?" he asks her, as Jane places her phone away. "It wasn't working for me." she answers him. "Really… I thought it was a big improvement. Now it's too… it's too small now." he tells her as he walks away, Jane face palms as she got the idea why Molly was wearing lipstick and the man was missing the point. "Okay." Molly mutters and walks out the room as the man took a sip of his coffee and sets it down as Jane ran her hand over her hair. "How do you feel about the violin?" he asks her again and she looks at him, then at Mike, who was still smirking, "What?" she asks him. "I play the violin when I'm thinking, sometimes, I'll talk for days on end. Would that bother you, protenal flatmate is to know the worst about each other." he said and smiles at her.

She was confused about this and looks back at Mike, "Did you tell him about me?" she asks him, "Not a word." Mike answers her, she then place her hands on her hip, "Then who said anything about flatmates?" she questions. "I did. Told Mike this morning that there must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now here he is, but it turns out to be a she, out for lunch with an old friend, clearly home from millinery service from Afghanistan." he informs her as he pulls on his coat and scarf, "Really, it wasn't a difficult lead." he informs her, "How did you know about Afghanistan?" she asks him, trying not to raise her voice at him.

"I've got a nice little place in central London, here we ought to be able to afford it." he tells her as he hold his phone in his hand and steps in front of her. "We meet there tomorrow evening, 7 o'clock. Sorry got to dash, I got to get my riding crop from the mortuary." he tells her as he walks pass her, pocketing his phone, going for the door, "Is that it, then?" she questions him, turning to him, "Is that what, then?" he asks her as he stops and turns back to her. "We've only just meet and we're already looking at a flat." she tells him, the man pockets his hands, "Problem?" he asks her, she looks away for a moment then back at him, "We don't know a thing about each other, I don't know where we're meeting, I don't even know your name." she tells him and he gets a good look at her.

"I know you're an army doctor and you've been enlisted from home from Afghanistan. I know you got a brother who's worried to death about you, but you won't go to him for help, one because of the Pride and because you don't approve of him, quite possibly because he's an alcoholic. More likely because he recently walk out on his wife and I know you're therapist thinks that your hands are shaking from all the sleep you've been losing over the past few months, she could be right. Enough going on, don't you think." he tells her as he walks out, leaving a shock Jane behind that he got her life story in the pass three seconds and haven't had heard a thing about her.

But the man stops and leans back in, "The names Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street." he informs her, then winks with a click of his tongue, "Afternoon." he said, Mike nods as Sherlock was now gone. Jane then looks over at Mike, he looks at her and nods at her, "Yeah, he's always like that." he tells her and she face palm, can't believing the mess she gotten herself into.

~8~8~8~

Jane sat in her apartment, sitting on her bed deep in thought. She then pulls out her phone and checks what message Sherlock had sent. _If brother has green ladder arrest brother. SH._ She sighs to herself and looks at her laptop.

Then gets up from her bed and walks over to her desk, looking up Sherlock Holmes.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Jane walks down Baker street of Westminster city, she then found the address as a taxi pulls up, Jane walks up to the door and knocks on it as Sherlock steps out of the cab and pays the driver.

Jane then turns to him, "Oh hello, Mister Holmes." she tells him as he walks up to her, "Please, call me Sherlock." he tells her as they shook hands. "So this is the place, must be expensive." she informs him as she looks around. Sherlock folds his arms behind his back, "Oh, Mrs. Hudson the landlady, given me a special deal. She owed me a favor. A few years back, her husband got herself sentence to death in Florida, I was eagerer to help out." he informs her. "So you stop her husband from being executed?" she asks him, he looks at her and smirks. "Oh no, I ensured it." he tells her and the door opens.

"Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said and she hugs him, he then pulls back, "Mrs Hudson, Doctor Jane Watson." Sherlock introduce Jane to her, Jane nods at her, "Miss Watson, come on in." she tells them and they followed in after her. Sherlock walks up to the door and looks down at Jane as she was looking around, walking up the steps. She then makes it to the final step and looks at him, Sherlock then opens the door and walks into the living room. It was a mess as Jane looks around.

"Well this could be very nice. Very nice indeed." she tells herself as she looks around as she was now standing in front of Sherlock, "Yes, yes I think so. My thoughts precisely." Sherlock said as he looks around as well. "We just have to move more in." he said as Jane said, "We just need to clean up… the mess." and they both look at each other. Then Sherlock walks over and picks up the newspaper, "So this is um…" she tells him, scratching the back of her neck, "Well obviously… I need to straighten things out, a bit." he tells her and stabbing his knife onto the wall sleeve. "Is that a skull?" Jane asks, pointing at the skull. Sherlock looks at it and back at her, "A friend of mine. Well I say friend." he answers her, she nods a little at that. "Well what do you think, Ms Watson?" Mrs. Hudson asks her as Sherlock pulls off his and Jane looks at her. "There's another room upstairs, if you'll be needing two-bedrooms." Mrs. Hudson informs her, Jane was confused by that statement, "Of course, why else would you…" she states then caught her drift. "Mrs. Hudson, why would you?" Jane questions her as Sherlock smirks to himself. "Oh it's quite alright, deary. A lot of women find Sherlock attractive." Mrs. Hudson informs her. Jane sighs and shook her head, "I prefer to remain single, Relationships and me… we don't mix so well together." Jane informs her and sat down, then Mrs. Hudson walks into the kitchen, "Oh Sherlock, the mess you made." she said to him as he straightens out his newspapers.

Jane then looks at Sherlock as he opens his computer, "I look you up on the internet last night. She informs him, he turns to her and push his hands into his pockets, "Anything interesting?" he asks her. She nods, "Found your website, the science of Dudction." she answers him and he smirks to himself. "What did you think?" he asks her, she thinks to herself, Sherlock looks at her as he smirks disappears. "You said you can identify a software's designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb." she answers him as she cross her legs. "Yes and I can read your military career in your face, in your shaking hands and your drunk brother in your mobile phone." he informs her, making Jane tilt her head to the side, "Why?" she questions, narrowing her at him, but he just turns away from her. Then Mrs. Hudson walks back into the room, with a newspaper in her hands, "What about these suicides then, Sherlock. Thought be right up your street. Three exactly the same." Mrs. Hudson informs him as Sherlock walks over to the window.

"Four." he informs her as he saw a police car in the driveway, "There's been a fourth, but there's something different." Sherlock informs her as Lestrade walks up the stairs. Sherlock looks at him, "Where?" Sherlock asks him. "Brimstone, Loston guard." he informs him. "What's new about this one, you wouldn't of come to get if if there wasn't anything different." Sherlock tells him, "You know how they never leave notes?" Lestrade informs him, "Yes?" Sherlock answers him, "This one did." Lestrade informs him and Sherlock raise his head a little. "Will you come?" he asks Sherlock. "Whose on florescent?" Sherlock asks him, "It's Anderson." Lestrade answers and Sherlock looks away from him, annoyed. Jane uncross her legs as she leans forward, "Anderson won't work with me." Sherlock reminds him, "Well he won't be your assistant." Lestrade informs him, "I need an assistant." Sherlock reminds him, looking back at the officer. "Well you come?" he asks Sherlock. "Not in a police car, I'll be right behind you." Sherlock answers him, "Thank you." Lestrade said and then ran off. Jane looks at Sherlock, then at Mrs. Hudson, then back at Sherlock. Who stood there, but then a smile was grace on his face and he jumps up with a fist pump of his hands. "Brilliant! Yes! Ah!" he said as he was pump. "Four suicides and now a not! Ah, it's Christmas!" Sherlock said as he started to spin then grabs his coat and scarf, "Mrs. Hudson, I'm going to be late, might need some food." he informs her as he walks into the kitchen.

"I'm your landlady, dear. Not your housekeeper." she reminds him, "Something cold will do. Jane, have cup of tea. Make yourself at home. Don't wait up." he tells them and took off. Jane sighs as she was left behind and not allowed to join in on the adventure. "Look at him, dashing about. My husband was just the same, but you're more the sitting down type, I can tell." Mrs. Hudson tells her, Jane just bites her lips as she did not like that statement. "I'll make you that cup of tea, you just relax yourself." she tells her, stepping away. "Damn my being!" Jane suddenly shouts, making Mrs. Hudson turn back to her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm tired, I am really tired now and a cup of tea would be perfect right now." she informs her, "I understand deary, but just this once, I'm not your housekeeper." she informs her, "Thank you." Jane calls out, then sigh. She looks over and picks up the newspaper and read the article. "You're a doctor." Sherlock calls out, getting her attention. Making her place the newspapers down. "You're an army doctor." he said as he places his gloves on. "Yes." she answers and stood up. "Any good?" he asks her, "Damn good." she answers him, showing her confidence in her skills.

"Seen a lot of injuries then." he said, stepping to her, "Violent deaths." he adds in, "Yes, of course yes." she answers again as he was right in front of her, "A lot of injuries." he went on, "Of course yes, enough for a lifetime and far too much." she answers again. Sherlock smirks a little and offered her his hand, "Want to see some more?" he asks her, "Dear God yes." she answers him, taking his hand and they both walk out of the room. "Sorry, Mrs. Hudson I'll be skipping that cup of tea!" Jane calls out as they walk down the steps, Sherlock lets go of Jane's hand, "Both of you?" Mrs. Hudson asks them.

Then Sherlock turns to her, "Possible suicides? Four of them? Not quite sitting at home when the fun is going on." he informs her and kisses her forehead, "Look at you, all happy it's not descent, go." she tells him and he pulls away, "Who cares about decent. The game Mrs. Hudson is on." he informs her and they both stop outside on the sidewalk.

"Taxi!" Sherlock calls out, Jane walks up next to him, the Taxi pulls over, the door open up then Sherlock and Jane hop in and the taxi drove off.

~8~8~8~

Night had falled as Sherlock was looking at Jane's phone, Jane just looks out the window, watching the scenery pass by, but Sherlock notices her tension, "Okay, you've questions." he said, taking his eyes from the screen, "Yeah, where are we going?" she asks, looking at him. He looks at her, "Crime scene. Next." he answers, looking away "Who are you? What do you do?" she asks him, "What do you think?' he asks her, looking back at her. Jane looks out the window, "I'd say private detective…" she starts, Sherlock looks away, "But…" he throw out and she looks at him, "But police don't go to private detectives." she finishes, Sherlock smirks at her, "I'm a consulting detective, I'm the only one in the world who invited the word." he answers her.

"And what is that, again?" she asks him feeling confused by the word, "It means when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me." Sherlock explains to her, she smiles at the ridicules notion. "Police don't consult amateurs." she tells him and he looks at her with a serious look on his face then away, "When I meet you for the first time yesterday, I said Afghanistan or Iran, you seem surprised." he tells her, she looks at him, "You sounded like you know." she informs him, "I didn't know, I saw. The way you were standing said military, you walk in and spoke it was trained and advice army doctor. You face was tanned, on tan marks above the wrists, but they were faded, you've sunbath 5 years ago and never since. Your hands shake, but you adapt to it and manage to control it well, but you stand as if you never had shaking hands. But it's also a psychos you stand perfectly still, even your hands were still. But you actually didn't sun-tanned in Afghanistan or Iran, you were always tan, it just didn't show until now." he informs her.

Jane looks down at her left hand and slowly flexes it, "You said I had a therapist." she states, "With shaking hands such as yours, of course you had a therapist and there is your brother." he states, she turns her gaze to him. "Your phone, highly expensive, Email and MP3 player, if you're looking for a flash phone you don't waste money on this, it's a gift phone. Scratches on the phone, many other times, it key to the calling, many have treated things like this like it's previous owner. The next bit gets easier, notice the back." he said, showing her the back of the phone. "The engraving." she states, looking up at him. "Harry Watson, clearly a family member that has given you his own phone. Not your father, this is a young man's gator, could be a cousin, but you're a war hero, one who can't find a place to live, one likely you gotten an extended family, certainly one you're not close to, so brother it is. Now Clara, whose Clara. Presetting says there's a romantic attachment, the expense on the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must of given it to him recently this model is only six mouths old. Imagine the trouble, he's only given it away. But she left him, he would of kept it, sentiment, but no… he wanted to be rid of it, he left her. He gave the phone to you, that says he wants you to stay in touch.' he summarize and then looks at her.

"You're looking for cheap commendation, it says you got problems with him, maybe hated they way things were working, maybe you threaten him, that's where your pride some in, and just like how you female gender say, women must stick together, not matter what. You never approve of your brother's drinking or the way he treating her." he summarize, "How can you possibly know about the drinking?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Shot in the dark, good one though. Power connection, scratches on the edge of it." he states and shows her the charger output. "Every night he went to go put it in to charge, his hands were shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone, never see a drunk's without them. There you go, see you were right." he finishes, "I was right? Right about what?" Jane questions him as he looks out the window.

"The police don't consult amateurs." he informs her, Jane nods as she brushes back her bang, "That… was bloody fantastic." she informs him, but Sherlock was taken back by her words. "You think so?" he asks her and she nods at him, "Yeah it was bloody fantastic, I'm mind blown right now." she said with a little smile, he looks away. "That's not what ordinary people say." he mutters and she looks at him, "What, what do ordinary people say?" she asks him and he looks at her, "Piss off." he answers her and she smiles, "Well, I guess I'm not ordinary." she informs her. They both of them laugh a little, then Jane looks out of the window, crosses her legs and leans against her hand, watching everything pass by, Sherlock eyes her hand and narrows his eyes at it.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the scene, Sherlock paid the driver, and the two step out. "So did I get everything right?" he asks her, Jane just smiles to herself. "Harry and me don't get along, never have never will. Clara and Harry split up, three months ago, they're getting a divorce. Harry… is a drinker." she confirms Sherlock's conclusion. "Oh spot on, I don't except to be right about everything." Sherlock said as he was proud of himself.

"And Harry is short of Harriet." Jane throws in and Sherlock stop on his track, Jane smirks to herself. "Harry's your sister." he clarified, Jane chuckles a little, "So what am I suppose to be here?" she asks him, "Sister." he said again and Jane rolls her eyes at him, "Seriously, what are we doing here?" she asks him again as they started to walk to the tape, "Hello freak." a female detective said to Sherlock, "I am here to see detective inspector Lestrade." he informs her, "Why?" she questions, making Sherlock look at her, "I was invited." he informs her, "Why?" she questions again, "I think he wants me to take a look." he informs her again, "You know what I think, don't you?" she questions him again, "Always. Sally." he said as he pulls the tape over himself, then inhaled. "You didn't make it home last night." he informs her, Jane giggles at him and went to step under as well.

"Ah, I don't think so." Sally informs in a sassy tone, Jane looks at her, not impress with her attitude, "Who is this?" she questions Homes, he looks at Jane, seeing that she was ready to punch, Sally. "My colleague. Doctor Watson, meet Sally Donovan, an old friend." he informs her, looking at Sally, Sally looks up at him, "A colleague…" she repeats after him, "How did you get a colleague? Did he follow you home?" she questions Jane, the doctor looks at her, "Are you going to sass me all day or am I going to look at a dead body or not?" she snaps at her, Sally looks at her, taken back by her attitude, Sherlock just smirks to himself. "Doctor." Sherlock said, raising the tape for her, "Thank you, Sherlock." she said stepping under, "Freak's here, being him in." Sally said over the radio, Sherlock looks all over the area to find a clue, then came to met the person that he didn't want to see, "Ah… Anderson here we again." Sherlock said and Jane could see the tension in the air.

"It's a crime scene and I don't want it contaminated, are we clear on that?" Anderson said as he was laying down the ground rules, "Quite clear. And is your wife away for long?" Sherlock asks him, "Oh, don't pretend you work that somebody told you." Anderson said as he was doubt Sherlock skills. "You're deodorant tole me that." Sherlock assures him, "My deodorant?" Anderson questions him, "It's for men." Sherlock adds in, Jane just watches the two. "Well of course it's for men, I'm wearing it." Anderson assure him, "So Sargent Donovan." he adds in and Anderson looks over at her as Sherlock sniffles and was horrified by the smell. Jane cover her mouth, suppressing her laughter. "Oh, I think it evaporated. May I go in?" Sherlock asks as he was annoyed. "Now whatever you're implying…" Anderson starts.

"I'm not implying anything, I'm sure Sally came around for a nice little chat and just happen to stay over." Sherlock went on as he walks pass him, Jane follows him, then Sherlock turns back to him, "And I assumed she scrub your floor, going by the state of her knees." he adds in with a smirk and walks in, Jane shook her head and followed Sherlock inside. They walk through the hallway and until the came to a table, "You should wear one of these." Sherlock informs her, she looks at the blue suit and back at him with an arch eyebrow. Sherlock looks at her and smirks, "Suit yourself." he tells her and she nods with a smile. "Who's this?" Lestrade asks as he looks at Jane, who was pulling on gloves, "She's with me." Sherlock answers as he too pulls on his gloves, "But who is she?" Lestrade asks again. Sherlock looks at him, "She's with me." he answers again and Jane puts see through glasses on her head, "So where are we?" Sherlock asks him.

"Upstairs." Lestrade answers and the three walk to the stairs and started up them, "I can give you two minutes." Lestrade informs them, "Maybe longer." Sherlock informs him as Jane followed after them, "Her name's Jennifer Wilson, according to her to her credit cards, we're running them now. Contact details, it hasn't been here long, some kids found her." he informs them, Sherlock exchanges looks with Jane as she was mirroring his look as well. They then make it to the room where the dead body was laying.

Jane looks at it and sigh, seeing another dead body wasn't disturbing to her, she then shakes it off and walks more into the room and stood next to Lestrade as he had his hand folded behind his back and the three were staring at the body. "Shut up." Sherlock said to Lestrade, the detective looks at him, "I didn't say anything." Lestrade informs him, "You're thinking, it's annoying." Sherlock informs him, Lestrade then looks at Jane as she was just staring at the body and Sherlock steps closer and started to examine the body.

The note scratch on the floor. R-a-c-h-e. Her fingernails tips were chip, she was left handed. RACHE, it was a German word for revenge, but why would she scratch that in, it wasn't right. R-A-C-H-E… L. Rachel…

He then kneels down and light brush his hand on the back of her coat, it was still wet, he then checks inside her pockets, pulling out an umbrella. He brushes hand on it, not a drop of water, it remain try. So he places it back in her pocket, then checks under her collar and saw that it was also wet, Sherlock takes out his magnifying glass, checking all of her jewelry. Her bracelet was clean, earrings were clean, her necklace was clean. Her wedding ring however was dirty. A dirty wedding ring, unhappy marriage 10+ years to be so. So he removes the ring and checks the inside of the golden band, Jane looks at him as the ring was very clean as the outside was dirty, so regularly removed, he concludes as he places it back on her finger, then looks at her features.

Serial adulterer. He smirks to himself as he was now done with his examining in the body and stood up, "Got anything?" Lestrade asks him, when Anderson leans against the door frame, "Not much." Sherlock answers him and pulling off his gloves and placing them in his pocket, "She's German." he said and the two look at him, "Rache, it means revenge. She could be trying to tell us something." he starts as Sherlock walks over to the door, "Yes, thank you for your input." he said with his phone out and closes the door in his face, and he walks back to the body. "So she German." Lestrade starts, "Of course she's not, she's from out of town though. Intended to stay in London for one night, before returning home to Cardiff, so far so obvious." Sherlock informs him.

Jane nods, "For someone with your intelligence, I'm sure." she said to him not taking her eyes off the body, "Obvious? But what about the message?" Lestrade asks him and Sherlock looks at Jane, "Doctor Watson, what do you think?" he asks her, she looks at him, "I need a closer look at the body, I'm barely getting anything from where I'm standing." she answers him, he 'hmms' at her, "No we have a whole team outside." Lestrade informs him, "They won't work with me." Sherlock answers, shooting him a quick glace and looks back at Jane. "I'm breaking every rule letting you in here." Lestrade informs him, "Yes, because you need me." Sherlock reminds him and Jane looks at Lestrade. "This better do, God help me." Lestrade warns him. "Doctor Watson." Sherlock calls out to her, she looks at him, exhales, then pulls out a hairband then pulls off her glasses, "Hold this." she tells Lestrade, he did so and she pulls her hair up into a ponytail with a few strains of her hair hung loose, "Thank you." she said, taking her glasses back. Then he walks to the door, opening it up, "Anderson, keep everyone out for a couple of minutes." he orders as Jane pulls on her glasses and walks over to the body and kneels down beside it.

Sherlock joins her on the other side of the body as she was looking all over it, "Well?" Sherlock asks her, "Why am I here again?" she asks him, as she was still looking at the body, "Helping me prove a point." he whispers to her, "I'm suppose to be helping you pay the rent." she answers him, "Yes, but this is more fun." he whispers to her again, "Fun?" she questions, looking at him with a raise eyebrow. He just smirks at her, "Alright you got me there." she admits and then shoves him back, "You back off, I need to focus and I can't if you're right next to me." she tells him and he back off as Lestrade walks back into the room.

Jane inhales then exhales and she then looks at the body, seeing the cause of death. She leans in close to the body, looking at the lips, seeing some white small specks were still there. She must of taken a pill and swallowed it, she must of bitten into it, before swallowing, thus causing some to fall off onto her lips. Jane then checks her neck to see if there were any marks. There was none, untouched and peachy… well, sort of. She then checks her hand, seeing the same specks on her fingers, she took a peace and whiff it, it was odorless. She then place her hands on the woman's side and slowly turns her onto her side. Her knees were red, from laying on the floor and a red line across her thighs from her skirt and gently place her back.

Jane then looks at her face, seeing her features, then pulls back, exhales and then stood up, Sherlock stood up as well. "Well?" Lestrade asks her, she looks at him, "Phenol, an odorless drug that was used in WWII by the nazis. She took it in a pill and swallowed it." she starts as she looks down at the body, "No signs of struggling, meaning she took the pill willingly, but somehow some of the residue slip out of pill and onto her lips, some even on her hand, she started to choke on her own vomit with 2 to 3 minutes, then went to her knees." she tells him and Lestrade was impress with her result, Sherlock was equally impress, "But during those 2 to 3 minutes, it gave her enough time to scratch in these letters before she passes out and died." Jane finishes as she pulls off her gloves and pushes her glasses up, "Well done, Ms Watson." Sherlock looks her and she shrugs at him, "I said you got two minutes, I going to need whatever you got." Lestrade interrupts them, "The victim was in her late thirties, professional person, going by her clothes, I'm guessing by the media and frankly an alarming shade of pink. Traveled from Cardiff today, intended to stay only one night, from the size of her suitcase." Sherlock said as he looks around the room, "Quite so." Jane agrees with him, crossing her arms and Lestrade looks at them both.

"Suitcase?" he asks them, Jane looks at him and nods, "Suitcase, yes. She been married for ten years. But not happily, she had a string of lovers, but none of then knew she was married." he informs her, Jane nods as she remember a friend of hers that did the same thing. "Oh for God's sake, you're just making this up." Lestrade accuses him. "No he's not, I can vouch for him." Jane spoke up and the looks at her, and she walks over to the body, kneels down and raise the hand "The ring is dirty on the outside, but on the inside it's still clean from all the times she kept pulling the ring off." she informs him and places the hand back down and stood back up. Sherlock then turns back to Lestrade, "She's right. Her other jewelry have been regularly clean, but not her wedding ring. State of a marriage right there, the inside of the ring is shiner than the outside, that means it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. But from work, look, she doesn't work with her hands, so what or who does she rather remove her rings for her." Sherlock informs him.

"Clearly not one lover, she never sustain the fiction of being signal over that amount of time, so more likely a string of them, simple." Sherlock then finishes, "That's brilliant." Jane said a lot and Sherlock looks at her. "Sorry." she said and closes her mouth. "Carduff?" Lestrade asks him and the two look at him, "It's obvious, isn't it?" Sherlock asks him, Jane nods. But Lestrade just looks at him, "Dear God, what is it like in your funny little brain, it must be boring. Her coat is slightly damp, she she's been in heavy ran in the past few hours and there's no rain in London anywhere in that time. Under her coat collar, it's damp too she turn it up against the wind. She got an umbrella in her left hand pocket, but it's dry and unused, not just wind, strong wind, but too string for her too use. We know from her suitcase, she was intended to stay overnight so she must of come a descent distance, but she can't not travel more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried." he informs him and reaches into his pocket.

"So, where has there been heavily ran and strong wind within the radio of that travel time?" Sherlock questions and shows Lestrade the phone screen. "Carduff." he answers him, Jane just smiles at him, he puts his phone away and leans in close. "No compliment?" he whispers to her, "I thought you wanted me to keep my mouth shut, Sherlock?" she questions him, he smirks a little, "A compliment here and there wouldn't be so bad." he admits to her, she nods at him, "I'll keep that in mind next time." she informs him, "Why do you keep saying suitcase?" Lestrade asks them and they look at him and Sherlock started to look for it, "Yes, where is it, she must of had a phone or an organizer. To find out who Rachel is." Sherlock informs him. "She's wrote Rachel?" he asks him, Sherlock shook his head, "She couldn't complete the name within the 2 to 3 minutes before her time was up." Jane throws in, Sherlock points his arm at her, "Yes, listen to the Doctor, she knows what she's talking about. But the questions is why did she wait, until she was dying to write?" Sherlock questions.

"How do you two even know she had a suitcase?" he asks them again, then Jane points at the back of the woman's legs, "Look at her back legs, tiny splash marks present on the left. She was dragging a suitcase behind her with her right hand, there are no splash pattern in any other way, which in this case, going by the spread. A case that size, a woman this conscious, it can only be an overnight bag for staying over one night." he informs him and kneels down next to her, "Now where is it, what have you done with it?" he asks him, "There was no case." Lestrade answers and the two look at him, "Say that again." Jane tells him as an idea was forming in her mind, and Sherlock stood up. "There was no case, there was never any suitcase." he answers her again. Then Sherlock jumps for the door, "Suitcase! Did anyone find a suitcase?" he asks them as he went down the stairs. Then Jane walks out of the room and leans against the railing. "Was there a suitcase in this house?" Sherlock asks as he was on the steps, "Sherlock, there was no case!" Lestrade informs him. "They take the pills themselves. They chew and swallow the pills, there are signs, even you lot can miss them." Sherlock informs him. "But they weren't alone!" Jane calls out and Lestrade looks at her, and she looks at him, "I mean, why try and to scratch in the name Rachel on the brink of death?" she questions him, he then looks down at Sherlock.

"She's right. These are murders, someone's killing them, a serial killing. Oh, I love those. There's always something to look forward to." he said as he went down the stairs. "And why do you say that?" Lestrade asks him, Sherlock looks up at him, "Her case, where is her case, did she eat it?" Sherlock questions him. "Someone else was here and they took her case… so the killer must of driven her here, but the case was in the car." he mutters himself. "But here the big question, if she was driven here, did she came from a hotel?" Jane questions him, "No of course not, look at her hair, her make-up and lipstick, she couldn't color ordinate…" he stop and it struck him, "Oh you are brilliant, Doctor, brilliant." he calls out to her and she smirks to herself, "Sherlock, what is it?" Lestrade asks him, "Serial killers are always hard, but they have to make a mistake at some point." he mutters to himself.

"We can't just wait!" Lestrade calls out to him, "No we can't, look at her, I mean really look! Huston we have a mistake, get of to Carduff, find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends are! Find Rachel!" he calls out as he was at the bottom, "Yeah okay, but what mistake?!" Lestrade calls out to him, then Holmes came but into view, "Pink!" he answers and was gone. Jane chuckles at him and then saw that everyone was gathering their thing and Jane makes her way down the stairs and they brush pass her like if she wasn't there.

She controls her temper and ignores it and steps outside. She pulls her hair out of a ponytail and fluffs it out, she looks around the street and saw that Sherlock was nowhere to be find, she sighs as she was piss off that he left her at the crime scene. Then steps onto the road looking for him, then threw up her hands, "Why do I even bother?" she questions herself, pocketing the glasses and hair band. "You lost?" Sally asks her, Jane looks at her, she shook her, "No, I just need to get to the main road, thank you." she tells her, walking pass her and pulls the tape over her, "You're not his friend are you?" Sally asks her, making Jane stop and turn to her, "He doesn't have friends." she tells her, Jane just smiles at her, "There's a first time for everything." Jane tells her. Sally nods at her, as if she was a moron.

"Well, word of advise, stay away from him." she warns the doctor, then turns away, "And why should I?" Jane questions her, Sally stops and turns back to her. "Do you know why he does this?" she asks her, Jane nods, "Because he loves it, it gives him a rush, a challenge." Jane answers her, Sally nods at her. "Right, but one of these days there will be a body and Sherlock will be the one that put it there." she tells her, Jane then laughs. "And where is the fun in being the killer?" Jane questions her, Sally looks at her, "You do know he's a psychopath, right?" she questions the doctor, Jane thinks to herself. "I was getting more of a highly functioning Sociopath." Jane answers her, "You think you're so smart?" Sally questions her, "Sorry, was I the one that got caught, screwing a married man?" Jane questions her, Sally clutch her fist, "You're silence says it all." Jane answers for her, "Donovan!" Lestrade calls out, "Coming!" she calls out, then looks at Jane, "You better stay away from Sherlock Holmes!" she warns her again.

"Sorry, but I don't listen every well and when Sherlock is no longer around, you'll start to need him again, I promise you that!" Jane calls back to her, then turns away and started to walk. But after a few steps, she stops as she heard a phone ring, it wasn't hers, but from a telephone in the phone, she looks at it with suspension, but then walks off and the ringing stops.

~8~8~8~

She walks through the city and as she passes a restaurant, the phone started to ring there, she stops and looks into the window at the phone, then a man went to answer it, but the ringing then stops and her suspension grew and started to walk off again, but as she passes another phone booth, the phone in there started to ring as well. She looks at it, the around to see if anyone was there and she slowly walks to the booth, then stops in and slowly answer the phone, "Hello?" she asks him, " _There's a security camera on the building to your left. Do you see it?_ " the caller informs her, making her look go blank for a moment, then looks over to her left, seeing the building and the red flashing light. "Yes." she answers him.

" _Watch._ " he said and the camera then turns away from her, " _There is another camera on the building opposite you, do you see it?_ " he asks her, "Who is this? Who am I speaking to?" she questions him, " _Do you see it?_ " he asks her again, she looks at the building across from her, "Yes." she answers again. " _Good._ " he said and she watches it turn away, " _And finally, at the top of the building on your right._ " he informs her and she looks over her shoulder, seeing the camera there as well. "Who are you and what do you want?" she questions him, " _Get into the car, Doctor Watson, I would make some sort of threat, but your situation quite clear to you._ " he informs her, as a car pulls up and a man steps out. "I will start breaking noses if you dare try anything." she threatens him, as the man stood next to the back door, the man on the phone laughs. " _Ms. Watson, you have nothing to fear from me, given your records from the army, I would not want to mess with some of your skills and strength, see you soon._ " he tells her and hung up.

Jane hung up as well and looks at the man, then sighs. Figuring that she had no choice in the matter, then steps out of the booth and walks to the car, the man opens the door for her and she stops, glaring at the man, then slowly steps and sat inside the car. The door was then close and the car drove down the street. Jane just looks at the scenery, then at the woman we was sitting next to her, "Who are you then?" she ass her, "Anthea." she answers her and Jane nods, "Do you always text, Anthea?" Jane asks her, "Quite so." she answers her, Jane nods as she wasn't going to get no more than two words out of her. "Right, good talk." she mutters and looks back at the window.

~8~8~8~

They drove for hours, until they came to a warehouse, then drove inside. The car came to a stop and Jane stops out as there was a man in a suit leaning against an umbrella, waiting for them. Jane then closes her door and walks up to the man, "My mystery caller, I presume?" she questions him, he just smirks at her, "Have a sit, Jane." he tells her as he points to the chair, she stops walking as she was in front of him, "I think I'll stand." she answers him.

He nods and respects her decision, "You know I do have a phone you could of phone me, on my cell phone." she informs him, "When one wants to avoid the attention of Sherlock Holmes, they be discrete, hints forth this place," he tells her, jestering to the warehouse they were in. "Your feet must be killing you, walking around in those heels." he informs her, but not a drop of fear was hinted in her eyes or soul, "I am perfectly fine and my feet are fine." she informs him. He then looks her in her eyes, "You don't seem very afraid." he informs her, "You don't seem very frightening." she informs him. He just laughs at her, "Ah yes, the bravery of the solider. Bravery is by far the kindest word to stupidity, don't you think?" he asks her. "What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?" he asks her again and she shook her head.

"There is no connection to him or I, we've only just meet the only day." she answers him, "And since yesterday, you've moved in with him and now you're solving crimes together, aren't we to except a happier announcement by the end of the week?" he informs her, "Who are you?" she questions him, "An interested party." he answers her, she arch her eyebrow at him. "In Sherlock Holmes, why?" she questions, then cocks her hip to the side with her hand on top of it, "I'm guessing you're not friends." she informs him, he looks at her, "You've meet him, now many friends to you imagine he has?" he asks her and she looks away, seeing his point. "I'm the closest thing to a friend that Sherlock Holmes is capable of having." he informs her, "And what's that?" she asks him "An enemy." he answers her, "An enemy?" she shot back at him, "In his mind, yes. If you were ask him, he would probably say his arch enemy he does love to be dramatic." he informs her and she nods at that. "Noted and thank God you're above all that." she tells him.

Her phone then rings, she pulls it out and receives a text. _Baker Street. Come at once if convenient. SH._ The text said and she knew it was from Sherlock. "I hope I'm not distracting you?" he tells her, "Look you want to say something, come out and say it or I'm walking." she demands of him, wanting to skip all the long talks. He smiles at her, admiring her attitude. "Do you plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?" he asks her, she thinks to herself. "I honestly don't know, but if I did, that is none of your business." she answers him. "It could be." he argues with her, but she shook her head, "No it really isn't." she answers him again. "If you do move into umm… 221B Baker St. I would be happy to pay you a large sum of money and a regular basis to eat you way." he offers her, "Why?" she asks him.

He places his book away, "Because you're not a wealthy woman." he answers her, "In exchange for…" she asks the price of such deal, "Information. Nothing in discreet, nothing that will make you feel… uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he's up to." he answers her, "Why?" she asks again, feeling a little hostile, "I worry about him, constantly." he answers again, "This is kind of you." she informs him, "But I would prefer for various reasons with my concern un-go mention, we may have what you call a difficult relationship." he informs her and Jane receives another text, she looks back at her phone and saw it was Sherlock again. ' _if inconvenient, come anyway. SH_ ' she turns her phone off as she made her decision. "No." she answers him, "But I haven't even mention a figure." he informs her with a smirk and she looks at him.

"Don't bother." she tells him again. He just chuckles, "You're very loyal, very quickly." he informs her, she shook her head. "It's not loyalty, I just have no interest to spy on Sherlock's life or all the little things he does." she informs him. He then frowns and pulls out his little red book again, "Trust issues. It says here." he informs her and she looks at the book in his hands. "What's that?" she asks him, "Could it be because you decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people." he mutters to himself and she looks at him, "And who says I trust Sherlock Holmes?" she questions him. "You don't seem the kind to make friends easily." he informs her, "Are we done here?" she questions him, showing her hostile side. He looks at her, unafraid of her. "You tell me." he said back to her, she tilts her head to a side then turns her back to him and started to walk away. "I imagine people have warn you to stay away from Sherlock Holmes, but I can see from you left hand, that's not going to happen."

He informs her making her stop on her tracks as he places book away. She shook her head and turn back and walks to him again then stop at the chair, "Why what?" she questions him. "Show me your hand." he informs her, she glares at him, feeling like it was a trick question, she exhales through her nose and then pulls out her left hand and it to him. He then walk up to her and reach out to take her hand, but she pulls it out of his reach. "Don't." she threatens him. He looks at her, she sighs and gave him her hand. "Remarkable." he informs her. She take her hand back, "What is, she questions him. "Most people, blunder around this city and see, streets and shops and cars." he starts, turning his back to her.

"When you walk with Sherlock Holmes, you see the battlefield. You've seen it already, haven't you?" he asks her, turning back and smirks at her, "What's wrong with my hand?" she asks him again. "You have an intimidated trimmer in your left hand, you therapist thinks it's post dramatic stress disorder that's causing them to shake, she thinks you're haunted by memories military service." he informs her, "And who the hell are you?" she snaps at him again. He looks at her, seeing her trying not to kill him, "And how did you even know that?" she snaps again, "Fire her. You got it the wrong away around, you're under stress right now, but your hands are perfectly steady." he states and looks her right in the eyes, "You're not haunted by the Ms. Watson. You miss it, you crave for it, being the one behind the gun, instead of in front of it. It gives you a thrill, a challenge." he tells her.

Jane just inhales sharply as he was reading her, he then leans in close to her ear, "Welcome back." he whispers and pulls away from her. But she couldn't stop herself, then right hooks him across the face, the man turns, pressing his face to his cheek which was red and he laughs. Jane just pants as she was really piss off, but the man just laughs as he walks away, then her phone rings again, "Time to chose a side, Doctor Watson." he informs her and then Anthea steps out of the car and walks up to Jane. "I am to take you home now." she informs her and Jane turns to her. "I prefer to walk, thank you." Jane said to her as she was in no mood to talk, then looks at her phone, ' _It could be Dangerous. SH._ ' Sherlock sent to her again, she closes the phone, placing it in her pocket and looks at her hand.

It wasn't shaking at her, so she smirks to herself, "Address?" Anthea asks her, Jane sighs and turns to her, "Baker St. 221B Baker St. but I need to make a quick stop first." she answer as she walks to the car.

~8~8~8~

Jane then arrives back at 221B after her quick stop, "Thank for the ride." she tells her, Anthea nods at her. "Have a good night." Jane said, stepping out of the car and closes the door. Then the driver pops his head out, "Hey, are you free anytime?" he asks her, Jane turns back to him with her eyes narrows, "No." she bluntly answers him, then turns back to the door and walks inside.

She then walks up the steps and found Sherlock laying on the couch with three patches on his arm, "What are you doing?" she asks him, "Nicotine patches, helps me think. Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days, bad news for brain work." he informs her, "Well it's good news for breathing." Jane said to him, "Ugh, breathing, breathing's boring." he said as she walks over to him. "Is this three patches?" she asks when she was standing next to the window, "It's a three patch problem." he informs her, pulling the tips of his fingers to his lips. She looks at him, then out the window, then back at him. Seeing that his eyes were close. "Well, you ask me to come, I'm assuming it's important." she tells him, he just laid their for a moment and then woke up, "Oh yes, of course. Can I barrow your phone?" he asks her, "My phone." she asks him, "Don't wanna use mine, the number will be it recognized, it's on the website." he informs her. Then Jane looks at the door, "Mrs. Hudson is downstairs, "I tried shouting, but she didn't hear." he answers her.

She looks at him, "I was on the other side of London." she reminds him, "Oh there was no hurry." he tells her, Jane exhales sharply, then pulls out her phone. "Here." she offers him, Sherlock held up his hand and she slaps onto his hand, she watches him, close his eyes and place her phone in between his hands, so she turns away from him, "Is this about the case?" she asks him, "Her case…" Sherlock mutters, "Her suitcase." Jane said as she then sat down, "Yes, her pink one. The murderer took her suitcase, his first big mistake." he informs her, she leans forward in her chair, "Any suggestions on how we find the suitcase?" she asks him, he just stares at the ceiling. "There's no other choice, we have to risk it." he mutters and she tilts her head in confusion.

He looks at her, "On my text there's a number, I want you to send a text." he informs her, holding her phone out to him. She raise her eyebrow at him, then stood up, walks to him, taking her phone back and looks back out the window, Sherlock notices this, "What's wrong?" he asks her, "I just had a conversation with a friend of yours." she answers him, "A friend?" he asks her, confused by the word. "An enemy." she corrects herself. "Oh, which one?" he asks her, she looks at him, "Well, your arch enemy." she answers as she back away from the window. "Well, according to him, do people even have arch enemies?" she asks and he looks at her, "Did he offer you money to spy on me?" he asks her, she looks at him, "Yes." she answer, "Did you take it?" he asks her again, she looks away, smiles and back at him, "No." she answers him again.

"Pity, we could of split the fee. Think it through, next time." he informs her looking away, she nods at him, "Got it." he mutters. "So who is he?" she asks him, "The most dangerous man you ever met and not my problem right now, on my desk the number." he tells her, Jane stops smiling, glares at him, but sucks it up and walks over to the desk and picks up the paper with the number on it, then unlocks her phone, "Jennifer Wilson, the dead woman." she mutters to himself. "Enter the number in you would be a dear." he tells her, she sighs and enters the number into her phone. "Have you done it?" he asks her, she kept her eyes on her phone, "Done." she answers him, "These words exactly. What happened at Lauriston's Gdns? I must of blacked out. 22 Northumberlan St. Please come." he informs her and Jane type Sherlock's words into the cell. As he then get up, steps over the coffee table and grabs the pink suitcase.

"Have you sent it yet?" he asks her, looking over Jane's shoulder, "Done." she answers him and sent the message. He sat down on the chair, unzips the case and opens it, then pulls his hands to his chin as he looks at it. Jane closes her phone and looks at the suitcase as well, "You found it?" she asks him, a bit surprise. He looks at her, taken back by her words. She looks at him, "What?" she asks again, "I have expected you to say I did it." he answers her, Jane giggles, scratching the side of her head, then sat down across from him. "If you did do it, that means you're an insane psychopath, but you're a highly function sociopath, right?" she answers him, he smirks at her, "Quite so." he answers. "But how did you find the suitcase, anyway. Aside from the fact it's pink." she asks him. "Looking." he answers as he sat on his feet, Jane leans forward.

"Where, precisely?" she asks him, "The killer must of driven her to Lauriston's Gdns. He can only keep her case by accident if it was in the car. Nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention to themselves, prickly a man, which is satirically more likely, so officially he would feel complete to get rid of it the moment he notice he would still have it. It wouldn't of taken him more than five minutes to realize he's mistake." he informs her, Jane nods and looks at the case. "I take every backstreet wide enough for a car flight five minutes from Lauriston's Gdns. From where you can dispose of a balkly object without being obverse. Took me less than an hour to find the right skip." he informs her.

"Pink. Why pink?" Jane questions, just looking at the suitcase, Sherlock looks at her, "Never mind, I'm a tomboy that refused to behave like a girly girl and acts like a man." she tells him, Sherlock hums to himself and looks back at the case. "All of that aside, look do you see what's missing?" he asks her, Jane took a closer look, "Her phone." she answers him, he points at her. "Exactly, where is her mobile phone, there was no phone on the body, there's no phone in the case. We know she had one, that's her number there, we know you just texted her." he informs her.

"With ten years of lovers, why be careless about her phone now?" Jane questions as Sherlock plops back onto his chair, "So, the questions you're asking Sherlock, if her phone isn't on her or in the case, where is it now." she sums up. He looks at her, impress with her words. "Very good, are you sure you aren't a detective in disguise?" he asks her, she shrugs with a smile. "Maybe from another live." she answers him. "Wait… do you think… the murderer has the phone?" she asks him, Sherlock webs his fingers together. "Maybe she left it, when she left her case, maybe he took it from her, for some reason. Either way, the balance probability is that the murderer has her phone." he informs her.

"So basicly I just texted a serial killer in the hopes of trying to find out where Jennifer's phone is?" she asks him, he nods at her, "Well alright then." she said and looks at her phone that was set down on the armchair, "Think he's going to text back?" she asks Sherlock. But then her phone rings, she looks at it and held it in her hand. - _(Withheld) calling_ \- "A few hours after his last victim and now he receives a text that can only be from her." he said and looks at Jane, "Somebody just found that phone, they wouldn't ignore a text like that, but the murderer… would panic." he informs her, flipping the case shut. Jane's phone stop ringing as Sherlock pulls on his phone.

She looks at him, "You're not going to take it to the police?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Four people are dead, there isn't time to talk to the police." he informs her, "And you're talking to me, because…" Jane asks him, "Mrs. Hudson took my skull." he informs her, Jane looks at the wall shelve, seeing the skull was gone. Then Sherlock pulls on his trench coat. "So I'm the substitute for the skull." she questions him. "Relax, you're doing fine." he informs her, she looks at him. "Well?" he asks her, "Well what?" she asks him, "You could sit there and watch the telly." he informs her straightening himself out, "You know Sergeant Donovan…" she starts, "What about her?" Sherlock asks as he pulls on his scarf, "She said you get off this and that I should stay away from you." she informs her, he looks at her, "I basically took her to go screw herself." she tells him, he looks at her, then smirks and held his hand out to her. She smirks then took his hand and off they went.

~8~8~8~

Sherlock and Jane walk across the road, both of their hands to themselves as they step onto the sidewalk, "So, where are we going?" she asks him, "The Thumblen St. is a five minute walk from here." he informs her, "You think he's going to be there?" she asks him. "Oh yes, I believe he well be there, I do love the brilliant ones, they are ever so desperate to get caught." he informs her, Jane smiles a little. "And you're going to tell me why, aren't you?" she tells him. "Appreciation, applause. At long last the spotlight. It's a fairitly genius, Jane. It need an audience." he informs her and she nods. "Yup." he mutters.

"This is he's hunting ground, here, in the heart of the city. Now he knows that his victims were abducted that changes everything. With all of his victims disappeared from busy streets, crowded but nobody saw them go. Think! Who do we trust, even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?" Sherlock questions, Jane thinks to herself, "No clue, you?" she asks him, "Not the foggiest, hungry?" he asks her and they walk into a restaurant.

A waiter showed them to a booth next to the door they came through, "Thank you Billy." Sherlock said to the waiter as he and Jane sat down. Sherlock took off his trench coat and scarf as Jane left her coat on. "22 Northumberlan St., keep her eyes on it." he informs her as she back was face to the window. "Well, we both know he won't ring the door-bell, that would be mad." she informs him as she leans back in her seat, "He has killed four people." he informs her, Jane pauses for a moment. "Yeah, that bit is right." she agrees as someone walks to them with their menus. "Sherlock, anything on the menu, whatever you want. On the house for you and your date." he informs them, "Do you want to eat?" Sherlock as Jane as she just bites her lip. "I'm going to ignore that last part." she mutters to herself.

"This man got me off a murder charge." he informs her, "This is Angelo. 3 years we was successfully has improved at the time with a murder of a fisher triple murder that Angelo was in a complete different part of town, house breaking." Sherlock informs her as she shook Angelo's hand. "He cleared my name." Angelo informs her. "I cleared it a bit. Anything happening in house sit?" Sherlock asks him, "No. but for this man, I'd had gone to prison." he informs her, and Jane had lost interest in the story, "But you didn't go to prison." Sherlock reminds him, "I'll get a candle for the table, small and romantic." Angelo informs her, "Still ignoring you." she informs her and laid her menu down. Sherlock push his aside, "You might as well eat, we'll be here a while." he informs her and she pushes her menu away. "I'm not hungry." she tells him and leans her head back.

Angelo then places the candle on the table, giving the two a thumbs-up and walks away, Jane just groans. "I'm not even going to bother myself with that." she mutters and sighs. Sherlock kept his eyes on the window, "You know, people don't have arch enemies." she starts as she pulls her head back up, Sherlock looks at her, "I'm sorry?" he asks, confused by her words. "In real life, there are no arch enemies in real life, it doesn't happen." she informs her, "Doesn't it? Sounds a bit dull." Sherlock said as he returns his eyes to the window as Jane laughs a little. "So did I meet." she said to him, "So what do real people have then in their real lives?" Sherlock asks her. She shrugs, "Friends." she answers him and Sherlock looks at her.

"People they know, people they like, people they don't like. Boyfriends, girlfriends, ecetra, ecetra." she informs him. "As I was saying dull." he tells her, looking back at the window. "So… no girlfriend then?" she asks him, "Girlfriend, no. not really my area." he answers her and she was taken back by that statement. "Oh." she said a bit shock, "No boyfriend then?" she asks him. He looks at her, "Do you really got a boyfriend?" she asks him, surprise by his look, "No." he answers, Jane just nods at him. "Right, okay. You aren't attached, like me. That's fine and dandy." she tells him and looks out the window as well. But Sherlock kept his eyes on her, "Listen, Jane." he starts and she looks at him, "I think you should know, I consider myself married to my work and well I'm flattered by your attempt…" he starts, Jane just laughs, "You thought I was… no. No. you wanting to be married to your work is fine and perfect for you I mean, I meant what I said earlier today, me and relationships don't mix well and that's fine by me too." she informs him.

He looks at her and nods, "Fine, good." he said and looks back at the window. Jane looks away, shaking her head, ' _Good God, this man is weird._ ' she mouths to herself, then smiles to herself "There look. Across the street taxi." Sherlock said and she turns back seeing a cab, sit on the curb. "Stop ten minutes. Nobody getting in. nobody getting out. Why a taxi?" Sherlock said, then it hit him. "Oh, that's clever. Is it clever, why is it clever?" Sherlock asks himself. "That's him, isn't it?" she asks him. "Don't stare." Sherlock warns her. "You're staring too." she reminds him. "We can't both stare." he informs her, taking his coat and scarf. Jane followed after him, they step outside, Sherlock pulls on his scarf then his coat. But the driver notices Sherlock and starts to take off. Then Sherlock followed, but a car suddenly stops, Sherlock then slides over it and Jane did the same thing. "Sorry!" she tells the driver. They ran until the stop as a stop sign, "I got the Taxi's number." Jane informs him as she stops next to him.

"Good for you." Sherlock tells her and started to concentrate, "Right turn, one way. Road work, traffic light, pass light, pedestrian crossing. Left hand only, traffic light." Sherlock said to himself and then looks over at the man that was going to open his door. Then Sherlock ran over to him and shoves him out of the way, "Hey!" the man cross out as Jane was at the door, "Sorry." she tells him and followed Sherlock up the stairs. Then up another set of stairs. "Come on, Jane!" Sherlock calls out at her, "I am moving as fast as I can!" she shouts back at him as they were now on the roof. Sherlock walks down the stairs and then jumps onto the roof, Jane followed him. Sherlock then ran over and jumps over to the next roof, Jane didn't hesitate and she jumps as well, making it over to the roof and they hurried down the flight of stairs. Then jump down onto the ground of the alley and ran for the street.

They make a turn and saw the cab pass the alley, "Damn!" Sherlock shout as she ran out and went in the opposite direction, Jane followed as she spirits as well. Trying to cut the cab off, and after running, making right and left turns, Sherlock was in front of the cab. "Police, open her up!" he orders as Jane came into view, then Sherlock opens the back and saw that it was just a tourist. He just signs with exhaustion, "No, teeth turned, from what, California?" Sherlock asks as Jane was just panting. Then Sherlock looks at the luggage. "L.A South Dakota." he said and Jane places her hands on her hips. "Look at the luggage?" she questions, he nods his head. "Look at the luggage." he answers. The tourist was confused. "Probably your first trip to London, right? Going by your final destination and the route the cabby was taking you." Sherlock said and the tourist nods his head.

"Sorry, are you guys the police?" he asks them, "Yeah." Sherlock answers, showing him the badge, "Everything alright?" he asks, "Yeah." the tourist answers, then Sherlock smiles at him, "Welcome to London." he said and walks off then Jane step forward. "Any problem, just let us know." she informs him,"Can I have your number?" he asks her, she looks at him as if he was insane, "No." she rejects him and closes his door. She then walks up to Sherlock. "So basically just a cab that happens to slow down." she states, "I see." he agrees. "Not the murderer." she adds, "Not the murderer. No." Sherlock agrees with her. "Wrong country, good alibi." she went on as she pants. "As they go." Sherlock said, "Where did you even get this?" Jane asks as she takes the badge from him and looks to see who it belongs to and laughs a little. "You stole this from Lestrade?" she questions him.

He just smirks, "I pick-pocketed it from him when he's annoying. I keep that when I got plenty at the flat." he informs her and she laughs at that, Sherlock looks at her, "What?" he asks her, she shook her head. "Nothing, Welcome to London." she quotes him and he chuckles a little as she just giggles. They then look over to the Tourist and saw him talking with police. "Ready to head back?" he asks her, she just exhales, "Ready when you are." she informs him and they both step away, Sherlock took Jane's hand and they both ran for it.

~8~8~8~

The door of 221B Baker St. was close shuts as Jane and Sherlock walk into the flat. Sherlock hung up his coat as Jane was leaning against the wall, panting. "That… was ridiculous. That was… the most… ridiculous thing I ever done." she said between breaths. "And you invaded Afghanistan." Sherlock reminds her as he leans against the wall, next to her and she just laughs, Sherlock joins in as well. "That wasn't me." she reminds him.

"Why aren't we back at the restaurant?" she asks him, as she was now catching her breath. "They can keep an eye on it. It was a long shot anyway." he tells her. "Who what were we doing then?" she asks him, Sherlock clears his throat. "Oh, just passing the time." he answers her and she raise her head at that. "And proving a point." he adds in and she looks back at him. "What point?" she asks him, "You. Mrs. Hudson! Doctor Watson will take the room upstairs!" Sherlock calls out. "Says who?" she asks him, "Says the man at the door." he answers and someone knocks on the door, Jane looks at it. Then walks over and answers the door. Angelo was standing at the door, "Sherlock texted me." he tells her then held out her phone. "He said your forgot this." he informs her, Jane looks at her phone and was surprise. "Oh, thank you for retrieving this for me." she tells him taking her phone.

"Anytime, you have a good evening." he tells her and walks off. Jane looks at her phone, places it in her pocket and then walks back into the house. Then Mrs. Hudson walks up to Sherlock, "Sherlock what have you done?" she questions as she was in tears. "Mrs. Hudson?" he asks her as he was confused. "Upstairs." she informs him. Sherlock exchanges looks with Jane and they headed upstairs. Sherlock opens the door and there was Lestrade in Sherlock's chair with his team, inspecting the living room and kitchen, "What are you doing?" Sherlock questions, "I knew you find the case, I'm not stupid." Lestrade informs him. "You can't just break into my flat!" Sherlock argues with him. "And you can't withhold evidence. I didn't break into your flat." Lestrade argues back "Then what do you call this then?!" he snaps at him, "A drugbus." he answers him, then Jane scoffs at him. "Seriously? This guy?" Jane questions as she points at Sherlock. "A junkie… have you met him?" she questions as Sherlock turns to her. "Jane…" he starts. "I'm pretty sure you can search this flat all day and couldn't find anything on recreation." she throws at the Inspector.

"Jane you probably want to shut up now." Sherlock advice her, she looks at him, "And why should I?" she questions and saw the look in his eyes, "Seriously, you?" she asks him, then smirks to herself. "Someone's be naughty." she teases, "Shut up!" he tells her, but she just giggles. Then Sherlock turns back to Lestrade, "I'm not your sniffer dog." Sherlock informs him. "No, Anderson's my sniffer dog." Lestrade informs him. The two look over, seeing the door slide and there stood Anderson and he waves at Sherlock. "Anderson, what are you doing here on a drug's bus?" Sherlock questions him, "Oh, I volunteered." Anderson informs him. "They all volunteered, they're not strictly speaking on the drugs squad, but they're very keen." Lestrade informs him. "Are these human eyes?" Sally questions, holding a jar of eyes, "Put those back!" Sherlock orders her.

"They were in the microwave." she informs him. "It's an experiment." he protest then turns away. "Keep looking guys!" Lestrade orders them, "Or you can start helping us properly and I'll stand them down." Lestrade offers him, "I can solve this." Sherlock growls in a low tone. "I'm dealing with a child. Sherlock, this is our case, I'm letting you in but you do not go off on your own, clear?" Lestrade informs him, as Jane was annoyed. "Oh, so what you set up a pretend drug bus to bully me?" Sherlock questions him. "It's stops being pretend if they find something." Lestrade informs him. "I am clean!" Sherlock protested, "Is your flat? All of it?" Lestrade questions him, then Sherlock unbuttons wrist cuff, "Don't be ridiculous, I don't even smoke." he said, showing his nicotine patch. "Neither do I." Lestrade said, showing his patch as well. Sherlock sighs, pulling his sleeve down and re-buttons it, Lestrade did the same thing. "We found Rachel." he informs Sherlock looks at him, "Who is she?" Sherlock asks him, "She's Jennifer Wilson's only daughter." Lestrade answers him.

"A daughter? Why would she right her daughter's name? Why?" Sherlock asks himself, "Never mind that. We found the case." Anderson said and Jane glares at him, waiting to punch that man right in the face. "According to someone, the murderer has the case and we found it in the hands of our favorite psychopath." Anderson informs him, then Sherlock looks at him, "I'm not a psychopath, Anderson. I'm a highly functioning Sociopath, do your research." he tells him. Then turns to Lestrade, "You need to bring Rachel in, you need to questions her, I need to questions her." Sherlock informs him, "She's dead." Lestrade tells Sherlock and that catches Jane's attention. "Yes, Tell am I, is there a connection, there has to be." Sherlock states.

"Well I doubt it, because she's been dead for 14 years. Technically she was never alive. Rachel was Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter, 14 years ago." Lestrade informs him and Jane started to do the math. "No, no, that's not right. How… why would she do that. Why would she write her dead daughter's name, why?" he questions, "Why would she think of her daughter in her last moments? Yep sociopath." Anderson said. Sherlock turns to him, "She didn't think about her daughter, she scratch her name into the floor. With her fingernails, she was dying. It would of took effort, it would of hurt." he informs her, Jane look at him, "They take the poison and that he makes them take it, perhaps he talk to them, guilt trips them to take them. He uses Rachel's death against her." she states. He then turns to her, "Yeah, but that was ages ago, why would she still be upset?" he asks her and she raise her eyebrow at him.

Sherlock then catches on the look she was giving him a look, "Not good?" he asks her, she nods at him, "A bit not good, yeah." she informs him, he then takes a step close to her. "Yeah but, if you were dying if you'd been murdered and in your few last seconds, what would you saw?" he asks her, she places her hand son her hips, "God, seek justice against my killer." she answers him. "Oh use your imagination." he tells her and she smirks at him, "I don't need to." she informs him. "Yeah but if you were clever. Really clever, Jennifer Wilson, running all those lovers, she was clever." he tells her as something started to click in Jane's mind. Sherlock then steps away from her, "She's trying to tell us something." Sherlock tells them, then Mrs. Hudson steps to the door, "Isn't your doorbell working, your taxi is here, Sherlock." she informs him, "I didn't call for a Taxi, go away." he tells her, then Jane walks up to her as she was holding back her laughter. "Oh dear, they're making such a mess." Mrs. Hudson states as Sherlock paces. "What are they looking for?" Mrs. Hudson asks her, "It's a drugs bus, Mrs. Hudson she answers her.

"But they're just for my hip, they herbal soother." Mrs. Hudson informs her, "Shut up everyone, Just shut up! Don't move! Don't Speak! Don't Breathe! I'm trying to think, Anderson, face the other way, you're is putting me off!" Sherlock shouts out and everyone looks at him. "What, my face is?" Anderson questions him. "Everyone quiet and still, Anderson turn your back." Lestrade orders them, "Oh for God sakes…" Anderson starts, "Get back! Now please." Lestrade shouts at him, then Jane started to laugh and everyone looks at her, "Oh I'm sorry, but you lot of a bunch of morons stumbling in the dark right now, I find it amusing." she tells him and they were taken back by her words. "I mean, you lot aren't seeing it at all." she starts as she pulls away from the door frame.

"Jennifer knew she was going to die, she planned this, so she purposely left her case and phone behind, those right there are the keys to finding the killer." she tells them then walks over to the ipad and pulls up a website. "Lestrade what the email address on suitcase?" she asks him as she sat down. "Jennydotpink .Uk." he answers her as Sherlock catches on, then Mrs. Hudson walks back downstairs. "Clever Doctor, clever." Sherlock praise her as she website was pulled up. He went up next to Jane, "You said it yourself, Sherlock, she was careful when it came to her lover, so she never kept a laptop, she did all of her work on her cell phone." she informs him then she types in the email. "But you don't know the password." Anderson calls out. "Shut up." she calls out and types in R-A-C-H-E-L and she was in, "How did you know?" Lestrade asks her, Jane looks at her, "I'm a doctor, Inspector and if there is one thing I know is when a woman looses her first child, they keep their name with them at all time, in anyway or shape or form." she informs her, "So she choose her dead daughter's name to be the password." Sherlock states, "Exactly, she is leading us to her killer, even in dead." she informs him.

"We can read her emails now, so what?" Anderson questions, Jane then sighs as she was annoyed. "Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the I.Q of the whole street." Sherlock calls out to him, "How did he even get this job?" Jane questions, Sherlock shrugs. "We can do more then read her emails, there's a GPS in the phone, we can track the killer and find out where he's going to be." she informs him, "What if he got rid of it?" Lestrade asks them, "He didn't." Sherlock and Jane answer him. They watch as the screen was loading the location. "Come, quickly, quickly!" Sherlock snaps as Mrs. Hudson walks back up the stairs. "Sherlock, dear. This taxi driver…" she tries to tells him as Sherlock walks back to her as Lestrade went back his men, "Mrs. Hudson, isn't time for your evening soothing?" he questions her.

The screen was done and Jane zooms in closer, "We have to hurry, the phone battery won't last long on that phone." Sherlock informs Lestrade, "Well just have a map refinance." Lestrade informs him. Jane was zoom in all the way and she stiffens. "Sherlock…" she calls out, "Not now, we've just have the only one in London, it's the first property that we had." Sherlock informs Lestrade, "Sherlock," she calls out again, he looks at her, "He's here." she tells him, "What?" he asks and went back to her side, looking at the screen, "221B Baker St. he's here." she tells him and Sherlock pulled away. "How, how can it be here?" Sherlock questions himself. "Maybe it fell out when you open the case." Lestrade suggest. Jane shook her head, "No, I would of notice it and I texted the phone, it called me, I know, I would of heard it." she protested.

Sherlock then peaces the puzzle together, someone who they didn't trust, who hunts in a crowd and slips away without being seen. He then felt his phone buzz and saw the text. "Come with me." It said, Sherlock then looks behind Mrs. Hudson as she saw the taxi driver, "Sherlock are you okay?" Jane asks him, "Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." he answers her, but she knew he wasn't fine. "Sherlock?" she asks again, getting up. He turns to her, "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just going to pop outside for a moment." he tells her and walks down the steps.

~8~8~8~

Sherlock had on his trench coat and scarf and there stood the taxi driver, "Taxi for Sherlock Holmes." the driver informs him, Sherlock just closes the door and stood in front of his door. "I didn't order a taxi." he informs the driver, "Doesn't mean you don't need one." the driver informs him. "You're the cabby the one that stop outside North Lumberlan St. It was you, not your passenger." Sherlock informs him.

"See, no one ever think about the cabby, it's like you're invisible, just the back of a head. Proper advantage for a serial killer." the driver informs him and Sherlock step up closer to him, "Is this a confession?" Sherlock asks him, "Oh yeah. I'll tell you what else, if you call the coppers now. I won't run, I'll sit quiet as they take me down. I promise." the driver said to him, "Why?" Sherlock questions him. "Because you're not going to do that." the driver informs him, "I might not." Sherlock said to him, "I didn't kill those four people mister Holmes. I spoke to them, and they killed themselves. If you get the coppers right now, I promise you one thing. I will never tell you what I said." the driver informs him. Then he walks over to the driver's seat, "No one else will die though and I call that a result." Sherlock calls out to him.

"Then you will never understand how those people died, what kind on result do you care about?" the driver asks him. Then sat in the car, Sherlock walk up to the cab and peers into the window. "If I wanted to understand… what would I do?" Sherlock asks him, "Let me take you for a ride." the cabby asks him, "So you can kill me?" Sherlock questions him, "I don't wanna kill you mister Holmes, I want to talk to you. And then you're going to kill yourself." the driver informs him. Then just looks at him and then pops into the car, the driver smirks to himself then started up the car.

~8~8~8~

Jane was on her phone, calling Jennifer's phone and watch the Cab with Sherlock inside drive off, "He just took of in a cab." she informs Lestrade, "I told you, he does that." Sally reminds her, "I wasn't talking to you." Jane throws at her, Sally rolls her at at the doctor. "We're wasting our time." Sally informs her people. Lestrade looks at Jane, "I'm calling the phone now, it's ringing." she tells him. Lestrade looks around, "Well I don't hear it." he tells her, "That's because it's not here, it was never here, the killer has it." Jane reminds him.

Jane then puts her phone down and researches the cell again, "Does it matter, does any of it, he's just a lunatic and he'll always let you done and you're wasting your time." Sally informs him, "Then you shouldn't of come." Jane informs her as she waited for the GPS to work, Sally glares at her. Lestrade sighs, "Okay, everybody, we're done here." he informs them. Jane just kept her eyes on the ipad.

~8~8~8~

"How did you find me?" Sherlock questions him, "Well, I recognized ya, see you chasing my cab. Sherlock Holmes, I was warned about you. I've been on your website too, brilliant stuff loved it." the driver informs him and Sherlock looks out the window, "Who warned you about me?" he asks the driver. "Someone out there whose notice you." he answers and Sherlock leans forward, looking around at the front, "Who would notice me?" Sherlock asks again, "It's a modest, Mister Holmes." the driver informs him.

"I'm clearly not." Sherlock said as he was not leaning back. "Got yourself a fan." he informs the consulting detective. "Tell me more." Sherlock asks him, "That's all you're gonna know… in this lifetime."

~8~8~8~

"Why'd he do that, why he leave?" Lestrade asks and Jane shrugs her shoulders, "You know him better than I do." she informs him, Lestrade just pulls on his coat, "I've known him for 5 years and I still don't." he answers her, she looks at the computer than back at him, "Then why put up with him, if you clearly don't know him?" she asks him, "Because I'm desperate, that's why." he answers her again and headed for the stairs.

But then turns back to her as she looks at him, "Because Sherlock Holmes is a great man and I think one day, if we're very, very lucky, he might even be a good one." he tells her and walks out of the flat. Jane sighs to herself, then turns back to computer, "Come on, come on, I know you won't walk off like this, Sherlock." Jane whispers to herself, then the loading stop as she found the spot where the cell phone was at, she looks at the address and she knew that the killer was there, she closes the ipad, takes it with her and quickly headed down the stairs and dashes out of flat.

~8~8~8~

The cab came to a complete stop as it reaches two building, it parks in between them and the driver gets out of the car and walks to the back and opens the door, Sherlock looks at him, "Where are we?" he asks the driver, "You know every street in London, you know exactly where we are." he informs the detective, "Rolling cur-further education collage." Sherlock answers him. "Why here?" Sherlock asks him, "It's open, cleaners are in, I think about being a cabby and you always know a nice quiet spot for a murder. I'm surprise more of us don't branch out." the Driver tells him.

"And you just walk your victims in, how?" Sherlock as him and the driver points a gun at Sherlock. The detective sighs at him, "Oh damn." he said as he walk right into that one. "Don't worry, gets better." the driver tells him, Sherlock looks at him, "You can't make people take their own lives at gun point." Sherlock informs him. "Oh I don't it's much more better than that. I don't need this with you, you'll follow me." the driver said and walks to the second and Sherlock followed him.

~8~8~8~

Jane stops as she was leaning against the wall, panting from the running she was doing, she then opens the ipad back up, looking at the address again, she looks up at then sigh and groans then, closes the ipad.

She then looks at her left hand, flexing it as it wasn't shaking. But shook the thought out of her head and started to run again. "Hang on Sherlock! I'm coming!"

~8~8~8~

The driver opens the door into a classroom and held it open for Sherlock, the detective walks right in and the driver turns the lights on. "Well what do you think?" the driver asks him, Sherlock raise his hands a little as he walks into the middle of the classroom, "It's up to you. You're the one's whose going to die here." the driver said and Sherlock turns to him.

"No I'm not." Sherlock said to him, "That's what they all say. Should we talk." the driver said and then took a seat, Sherlock pulls out a chair and sat in front of the driver. "A bit risky wasn't it? To take me away from half a dozen policemen, they're not that stupid." Sherlock informs him as he pulls of his gloves "And Mrs. Hudson will remember you." Sherlock informs him as he places his gloves away. "You call that risk? Nah, this is a risk." the driver said and held out a bottle of the pill. Sherlock just looks at it, "Oh I like this bit, but you don't get it yet, do ya?" the driver asks him.

Sherlock just looks at him, "What you're about, I just have to do this." he said and pulls out another bottle with the same pill in it. "Weren't excepting that, were ya. Oh you're going to love this." the driver starts, "Love what?" Sherlock asks him. "Sherlock Holmes, look at you, you're in the flesh, that website of yours, your fan told me about it." the driver said and Sherlock inhales. "My fan." he questions. "You were brilliant. You are proper genius, the science of deduction now that is proper thinking. Between you and me sitting here, why can people think, don't it make you mad. Why can't people just think." the driver asks him.

Then eyed each other, "Oh I see, so you're a proper genius too." Sherlock informs him and the driver smirks to himself, "Don't look it do I? I'm only a little man driving a cab, but you better then, chances are I'll be the last thing you ever know." the driver informs him and Sherlock looks at the bottles, "Okay, two bottles, explain." he informs him, "There's a good bottle and a bad bottle. You take the pill from the good bottle you life, you take the pill from the bad bottle, you die." the driver informs him. "Both bottle are of course identical." Sherlock states, "In every way." the driver answers, "And do you know which is which?" Sherlock asks him, "Of course I know. The driver agrees, "But I don't." Sherlock injects, "It wouldn't be a game if you knew, you're the one who chooses." the driver informs him.

"Why should I have nothing to go on, what's in it for me?" Sherlock questions him. "I haven't told you the best bit yet, whichever bottle you choose, I take the pill from the other one and together we take our medicines." the man informs him, Sherlock smirks. "I won't cheat it's your choice. I'll take whatever pill you don't." he informs him as Sherlock looks at the pills, "Didn't except that did you, mister Holmes?" the driver informs him, "This is what you did to the rest of them, you gave them a choice." Sherlock sums up. "And now I'm giving you one." the driver adds in. Sherlock just looks at him, "Take you time, get yourself together. I want your best game." the driver asks him, "It's not a game, it's chance." Sherlock informs him, "I'd played four times, I'm alive. It's not chance Mister Holmes, it's chest. Its a game of chest, with one move and one survivor. And this, this is the move." the driver informs him and pushes a bottle out in front of him.

Sherlock looks down at it, "Did I just give you the good bottle for the bad bottle, you can choose either one."

~8~8~8~

Jane leans against the wall as she was nearly there, until her phone rang and then answers it, "Hello?" she asks as she pants. " _Doctor, where are you, I just came back to get my mobile and you were already gone._ " Lestrade asks her.

"God, Lestrade listen to me, you need to get all you men and head to Rolling cur-further education collage." she informs him, "Why there?" he asks her, " _Because Sherlock Holmes is going to die!_ " she informs him and started to run.

~8~8~8~

"You ready yet mister Holmes? Ready to play?" the driver asks him, "Play what exactly, it's a 50/50 chance." Sherlock reminds him, "You're not playing anyone, you're playing me." the driver said and Sherlock looks at him. "Did I just give you the good pill for the bad pill? It is a bluff? Or a double bluff? Or a triple bluff?" the driver asks him as he was getting impatient, "It's still just chance." Sherlock tells him.

"Four people in a row, it's not chance." the driver inputs, "Luck." Sherlock said again, "It's genius. I know how people think, I know how people think, I think. I see it all like a map inside my head, everyone so stupid, even you. Or maybe God just loves me." the driver said and Sherlock leans forward. "Either way, you're wasted as a cabby. So… you risk your live as a cabby to kill four strangers, why?" Sherlock asks him, "It's time to play." he informs him, "Oh I am playing, it's my turn now. The shaver form behind your left ear, many bodies didn't hurt you, traces of where it happened before means that officially you live on your own, there's no entertainment, but there is a photograph of children, the children's mother have been cut out of the picture, if she died, she still be there. The photograph's old, but the frame's new, you think of your children, but you don't get to see them. Strange father, she took the kids and you still love them and it still hurts. Ah, but there's more… your clothes, recently loaned, but everything away is at least 3 years old. Keeping up appearances were not planning ahead. And here you are, a camacuasie murder spree, what's that about?" Sherlock said with a smile as the cabby just looks at him.

Then the smirk on Sherlock's face faded away, "Ah… three years ago, it that when they told you?" Sherlock asks him, "Told me what?" the cabby asks him, "That you're a dead man walking." Sherlock answers him, "So are you." the Cabby throws out, "But you don't have long, am I right?" Sherlock questions him. The cabby just smiles at him, "Aneurysm. Right here." he said pointing at his head. "Any breath could be my last." the cabby adds in, "And because you're dying, you just murder four people." Sherlock states, "I've outlived four people. That's the most fun you can have with an aneurysm." the cabby tells him, but Sherlock didn't believe him. "No… no there's something else, you didn't just kill four people just because your bitter business is peralictic, love is a much more vicious motivator, somehow this is about your children." Sherlock concludes.

"Ah, you are good, aren't you?" the cabby said, "But how?" Sherlock asks him, "When I die, I won't get much money for me kids. Not a lot of money in driving cabs." the cabby said, "Or serial killing." Sherlock throws in. "You'd be surprise." the cabby informs him. "Surprise me." Sherlock said to him, "I have a sponsor." the cabby informs him, "You have a what?" Sherlock asks him. "For every life I take, money goes to my kids. The more I kill, the better off they'll be." the cabby informs him.

"You see, it's nicer than you think." the cabby said, "A sponsoring of a serial killer." Sherlock states, "The fan of Sherlock Holmes." the cabby said and they both had a stare down, "You're not the only one who would enjoy a good murder, there's others out there, just like you, only expect you're just a man and there's no much more than that." the cabby said and Sherlock looks at him, "What do you mean, morethan the man? An organization? What?" Sherlock asks him, "There's a man, that no one says and I'm not going to say it either. Now enough chatter, time to choose." the cabby said to him.

Sherlock looks at the bottles, "What if I don't choose either, I could just walk out of here?" Sherlock informs him, then the cabby pulls the gun out and aims it at him, "You can take the 50/50 chance or I can shoot you in the head. Funny enough, no one's ever gone for that option." he informs him, "I'll have the gun, please." Sherlock answers him. "Are you sure?" the cabby asks him, "Definitely, the gun." Sherlock answers again. "You don't want to phone a friend?" he asks him, "The gun." Sherlock said again, the cabby then pulls the trigger, but a small flame pops out, "I know real gun when I see one." Sherlock said and the cabby release the trigger. "None of the other did." he states, "Clearly, well this has been very interesting. I look forward to the cold case." Sherlock said as he then stood up and went for the double doors.

"Just before you go, did you figure it out?" the cabby asks him, making him stop, "Which one's the good bottle?" he asks him, "Of course, child's play." Sherlock answers him, "Well, which one then? Which one would you have pick? Just I I could know where I have beaten you." the cabby asks him again, Sherlock closes the door and looks at the cabby. "Come on, play the game." the cabby begs him. Sherlock then steps back to him and took the cabby's bottle. "Oh, interesting." he said, taking the other bottle, unscrew it and held the pill in his fingers. As Sherlock was looking over his bottle. "So what you think then, shall we?" the cabby asks him as Sherlock kept his eyes on the bottle in his hand. "Really, what do you really think. Could you beat me?" the cabby asks as he stood on his feet in front of Sherlock.

"Clever enough to bet your life? I bet you get bored, don't you. I know you do, a man like you so clever." the cabby went on as Sherlock open the bottle and drops the pill in his hand. "But what's the point of being clever, if you can't prove it." the cabby asks as Sherlock held the pill in the light. "Still the addict, but this… this is what you're really addict to." he states as Sherlock pulls the pill away from the light. ""You'll do anything, anything at all, just to stop being bored." he tells him and they brought the pills slowly to their lips, "You're not bored now, are ya?" he questions him, but then suddenly…

BANG! the cabby was shot right close to his heart, a loud shot rings out in London. Sherlock staggers in surprise as the cabby falls to the ground and he drops his pill. He then went to the and looks through the bullet hole, seeing that the shot came from across from the other building, someone fired to protect Sherlock. He then looks back at the cabby as he was laying in a pool of his blood coughing from the impact, then Sherlock went to him and took a hold of the cabby's pill. "Was I right? I was, wasn't I?" Sherlock asks as he held the pill in front of him, "Did I get it right?" Sherlock asks him again, but the cabby didn't answer. So Sherlock throw the pill at him, "Okay, tell me this. Your sponsor, who was it?" Sherlock asks him, the cabby looks at him, "The one that told you about me, my fan. I want a name." Sherlock demands of him.

"No." the cabby refuses to answers him, "You're dying, but there's still time to hurt you. Give me a name." Sherlock orders him, and the cabby looks away. Then Sherlock steps on his wound, making him whimper in pain. "A name! Now!" he orders him. Then puts more pressure on it, "The name!" he shouts at him. "Moriarty!" the cabby shouts out to him. Then Sherlock pulls his foot away from him and steps away, "Moriarty?"

~8~8~8~

The police arrived at the education collage with paramedics, a blanket was place on Sherlock's shoulders as Lestrade walks up to him, "Why have I got this blanket, they keep putting this blanket on me." Sherlock said to him, "Yeah, it's for shock." Lestrade answers him, "I'm not even in shock." Sherlock informs him, "Yeah, but some of the guys want to take photographs." Lestrade informs him. Sherlock just sighs, "So the shooter, no sign?" he asks him.

Lestrade shrugs his shoulders, "No, he cleared off before we got here. But a guy like that would have enemies I suppose. One of them could have been following him, but got nothing to go on." Lestrade tells him and Sherlock looks at him. "Oh I wouldn't say that." he states. Lestrade rolls his eyes, "Okay, give me." he said, pulling out his note pad. Sherlock then stood up, "The bullet they just dug out from the wall is a handgun. A kill shot out of that distance from that kind of a weapon is a crack shot we're looking for. But not just a marksmen, a fighter." He narrows down the shooter. "His hands couldn't of shaken at all, so clearly he's acclimatized to violence, he didn't fire until I was in immediate danger though, so strong more principle. You're looking for a man with a probably a strong military service, nerves of steel-" Sherlock stops short as he looks over at the person leaning against the car.

The shooter wasn't a he… it was a she. Sherlock looks at Jane Watson as she was panting slowly, catching her breath, "Actually you know what, ignore me." Sherlock said to Lestrade and the detective looks at him, "Sorry?" he asks him, "Ignore all of that. It's just the uh… shock talking." Sherlock informs him and then steps to the step, "Where you going?" Lestrade asks again, "I just need to talk about the rent." Sherlock answers, "I still got questions for you." Lestrade argues. "Oh what now, I'm in shock, look I've got a blanket." Sherlock said, showing him the blanket. "Sherlock!" Lestrade crosses his arms, "And I just caught you a serial killer… more or less." he adds in. "Okay, we'll pull you in tomorrow, off you go." Lestrade informs him.

Sherlock walks away as he took off the blanket, steps under the line and tosses the blanket into the car and Jane pushes herself off the car and stood in front of Sherlock Holmes "I overheard Sargent Donovan explaining everything, two pills was it, dreadful business, isn't it, dreadful." she tells him, he just smirks at her, "Good shot." he tells her, she nods, "Yeah, must have been from through that window." she tells him. "But you would know." he tells her, she smiles a little to herself as she was caught, he then moves his hand forward, grips her coat and gently pulls it to the side, revealing the gun in a gun-hostler. "Did you get the power blend out of your fingers, I don't suppose you service time for this, but lets avoid the court case." he advice her looking back at her, she nods at him, exhales as she pushes her hair back, looking at the buildings, "Are you alright?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Yes, of course I'm alright." she answers him, "You have just killed a man." Sherlock reminds her, she looks at him, "I'll be fine, I can sleep better tonight, knowing I killed one man to save another." she informs him, Sherlock smiles at her. "But he wasn't a very nice man." she informs him, "No. no he wasn't, was he?" Sherlock agree with her. "And frankly a bloody awful cabby." she adds in and Sherlock giggles a little.

"That's true he was a bad cabby, should of see the route we had to take to get here." he tells her and she giggles as well when they walk away, "Stop… we can't giggle at a crime scene, stop it." Jane tells him, "You were the one that shot him, let me." Sherlock tells her and they hold their giggles as they walk pass Donovan, "Nerves." Jane informs her as they were away from Donovan, "You um… you weren't going to take that damn pill were you?" she questions him. He turns to her, "Of course I wasn't. Bidding my time, you turn up." he tells her and she smiles to herself. "No you didn't. It's how you get your kicks, you risk your live to proof you're clever." she informs him, "And why would I do that?" Sherlock asks her, she smiles at him, "Because you're an idiot." she answers him and he smiles back at her, "Dinner?" he asks her, "Starving." she answers.

"On the Baker St, there's a good Chinese that stays opens until two, there always good Chinese bites, but they're always out the bells at the bottom of the door handle." Sherlock states as Jane then looks over seeing the man that she spoke with. "Sherlock, that's him, that's the man I was talking to, the one that offered me money." she informs him, Sherlock then looks over at him, "I know exactly who that is." he said as he was very annoyed. The both walk over to him as Anthea was glued to her phone. "Another case cracked, how very public spirited, but that's not really your motivation, is it?" the man questions him, "What are you doing here?" Sherlock questions him. "As ever, I'm concern about you." the man answers him, "Yes, I've been hearing abut your concern." Sherlock snaps at him, "Oh so aggressive. Did it ever accrued to you that you and I belong on the same sides?" the man asks him. "Oddly enough no." Sherlock answers him "We have more in common, they you like to believe, this petty feud between us is childish, people we suffer and you know how it always upset mommy." the man states and Jane was taken back from that statement.

"I upset her? Me?" Sherlock questions him, Jane shot her look at him, "It wasn't me that upset her, Mycroft!" Sherlock snaps back at him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on, hang on." Jane said as she places her hands between them, "Mommy?" she asks, looking at Sherlock, "Mother, our mother." Sherlock informs her. She then looks at Mycroft. "This is my brother, Mycroft. Putting on weight again?" Sherlock asks him, "Losings it, in fact." Mycroft answers him, "You're brother?" Jane asks again, "Of course he's my brother." Sherlock answers her, Jane then crosses her arms as she leans on one leg. "So he's not a criminal master mind?" she asks him and the bother look at her, "He's close enough." Sherlock answers her, "Oh for goodness sakes, I occupy a minor in the British government." Mycorft injects.

Jane arch her eyebrow at him, "He is the British government, he isn't being the secret service or the CIA on a free lunge basics." Sherlock informs her and looks at his brother, "Good evening Mycroft. Try not to start a war before home, you know what it does to the traffic." Sherlock tells him and started to walk, Jane followed and stop to turn back at him, "So when you said you were concern, you really meant that?" she asks him, he nods at her. "Yes of course." he answers her. "And everything going on between you both is a childish feud?" she asks again, "He's always been resentful, you could imagine the Christmas dinners." Mycroft informs her, "No, on god no. I don't want to imagine that." she states and looks back at him, "How the cheek?" she asks him, he shrugs, "Treated." he answers, she nods at him, "Good, don't give me another reason to hit the other one." she tells him and started to walk off.

"It barley hurt, doctor Watson!" Mycroft calls out, she turns back with a smirk on her face as she was walking backwards, "I was holding back, way back." she tells him as she turns back and was next to Sherlock. "You hit Mycroft?" he asks her, "I wasn't even using my full strength." she tells him, Sherlock laughs. "I can always the what the fortune of the fortune cookie is." Sherlock tells her, he smiles with a shook of her head, "No you can't." she said in dis-belief. "Oh I can, like for instants, you left the army." Sherlock starts, "Yep." she answers with a nod of her head, "You were also shot." he went on, "Yeah, a few times in the shoulder." she answers him, "And you were honorary discharge." he said, "Lucky guess." she tells him with a giggle. "I never guess." he informs her, "Yes you do." she said as she just laughs.

Sherlock looks at her and smiles as he looks forward, "What are you smiling about?" she asks him, "Moriarty." he answers her, "What's Moriarty?" she asks him, "I have absolutely no idea." he answers her, Jane nods as she looks ahead. "Sir, shall we go?" Anthea asks Mycroft, who was watching the two. "Interesting, the solider girl. She's got the making's of my brother or make him worse than ever. Either way, we better upgrade their surveillance status, upgrade three active." Mycroft informs her. "Sorry sir, who's status?" she asks him. "Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson." Mycroft answers her.

Sherlock shot a look at Jane as she looks back at him and they smirk at each out, leaving the crime scene.


End file.
